Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie (Live Action Remake)
Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie Coming to 2021 Film Remake to 1998 Directed by tim Burton Cast * Nathan Mack as Rudolph * Pierce Gagnon as Young Rudolph * Ruby Barnhill as Zoey * Emma Rose Lima as Young Zoey * Dan Stevens as Santa Claus * Audra Mcdonald as Stormella * Seth Rogen as Blitzen Rudolph's Father * Gwendoline Christie as Mitzi Rudolph's Mother * Meryl Streep as Mrs. Claus * Josh Gad as Slyly Arctic The Fox * Bill Hader as Leonard The Polar Bear * Julie Andrews as Aurora The Sprite * Gugu Mbatha Raw as Glitter The Sprite * Florence Kasumba as Sparkle The Sprite * Beyonce Knowles Carter as Twinkle The Sprite * Max Charles as Milo The Elf * Luke Evens as Boone * Joel Edgerton as Arrow * Chadwick Boseman As Dasher * Hugh Jackman as Dancer * Tom Kenny as Prancer * Glenn Close as Vixen * Blair Underwood as Comet * Anthony Hopkins as Cupid * Robert De Niro as Donner * Stanley Tucci as Ridley * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Prancer The School Teacher * Alfre Woodard as Zoey's Mother * Billy Eichner as Zoey's Father * Jd McCrary as Dogley * Ariel Winter as The Elf Crowd One * John Kani as The Elf Crowd Two * Andrea Bowen as The Elf Crowd Three * John Oliver as Elf Referee * Jodie Foster as Arrow's Mother * Paul Christie as Cliff the Gemsbok * Daniel Mastrogiorgio as Roc the Gemsbok * Florence Kasumba as Clarice The Gender Girl or Boy * Donald Glover as Schoolroom Buck * Rebel Wilson as Schoolroom Doe Animals found in the north pole * T-Rex * Deinonychus * 16-foot tall Giant Rock Monitor Lizard * Giant Australian Water Dragon * Giant Anaconda * 3-foot long Tiger Shark-like Saltwater Crocodile * Giant Crab * Giant Lobster * Jackalope(American Mythology) * Pteranodon * Brachiosaurus * Homo Ergaster * Apatosaurus * Suchomimus * Muttaburrasaurus * Dryosaurus * Golden Eagle * Giant Blue-Tongued Skink * Smilodon(Similar to Smilodon From Walking with Beast) (Footage From "Walking with Beast" Was Used For The Saber-Toothed Cat) * Wendigo(American Mythology) * Leprechaun(Irish Mythology) * Black Rhinoceros * Dall Sheep * African Wild Asses * Snow Leopard * Yeti(Nepal Mythology) * Arctic Wolves * Arctic Foxes * Woolly Mammoths * Walrus * Leopard Seal * Reindeers * Polar Bear * John Henry(American Mythology) * White Sturgeon * Beluga(Legendary Giant Sturgeon) * Lake Whitefish * Lake Trouts * Sawfish * Whale Shark * Great White Shark * Giant Oceanic Manta Ray * Dall's Porpoise with horn and tusks * Ocean Sunfish * Beluga Whales * Walleye * Blue Whales * More Many All Marine Mammals * Fur-Bearing Trout(American Mythology) * Mermaids(Greek Mythology) * Ammonites * Hesperornis * Squalicorax * Platecarpus(Similar To Platecarpus ''from ''Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure) * Maine Monster(Unnamed Ichthyosaur) * Loch Ness Monster(Scottish Mythology) * 6-foot long Salmon-like Saltwater crocodile * Toxodon (Smilar to Toxodon From Prehistoric Park) (Footage from "Prehistoric Park" was used for the "Toxo" A unnamed prehistoric hippopotamus) * Anthro Wild Ewes * Anthro Female Doe Deers * Anthro Female Antelopes * Anthro Lions * Giant Komodo Dragon(Similar to Giant Komodo Dragon From Komodo vs. Cobra) * Giant Frilled-Neck Lizard(Similar to Giant Lizard From Journey 2 The Mysterious Island) * Cave Lion (Stock Footage From Walking With Beast Was Used For The Snow White Lion) * Unnamed Wild Chicken-Pterodactyl Hybrid * Unnamed Wild Boar-Dromeaosaurus Hybrid * Unnamed Peccary-Lion-Bald Eagle Hybrid * Unnamed Lizard-Theropod Hybrid * 20-foot tall Giant Bearded Dragon-Giant Thorny Devil Hybrid * Giant Cobra(Similar to Giant Cobra From Komodo vs. Cobra) * Paul Bunyan(American Mythology) * Babe the Blue Ox * Pachycephalosaurus * Amazon Women * Velociraptor(Simular to Raptor from Primeval) * Wild Boar * Moose * Pronghorn * Grizzly Bear * Wild Hens * Stormella's Wolves * Stormella's Triceratops * Br'er Rabbit(American Mythology) * Mountain Snow White Monster (A Rhinoceros/Gorilla Hybrid) * 12-foot tall Cro-Magnon men(Live-Acted by Real People) (Stock Footage From Prehistoric Park Was Used For The Cro-Magnon) * Mastodons * Ogres(European Mythology) The film will final scenes for Movies before ending with the all characters music the end song though the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Live Action Category:2021 films Category:Mandeville Films Category:Lantern Capital